BATIM-Our Secret Heaven
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: When the rooms are empty, a beautiful love session ensues.


_When the rooms are empty, a beautiful love session ensues..._

The music department of Joey Drew Studios was eerily quiet, almost as if everyone had left for the night. But the fact of the matter was that the sun was still high above in the sky only meant that lunch was in order.

However, beyond a hidden panel in the recording room, two figures were locked in a tight embrace.

The first figure was tall with raven-colored hair. He was dressed in a pale grey button down shirt, tan slacks, and black dress shoes with a pair of black suspenders. His peached spindly hands held the second figure's face close to his, his long nose poking into the soft cream skin beneath his and taking in a delicious scent.

The second figure, who was held captive, allowed the touches for her captor, enjoying the feeling of his fingers race through her golden locks and sweet kisses given freely. Her pale blue blouse was bunched, the edges slipping out of her grey plaid skirt. The black flats that sat upon her feet were slowly slipping off due to her being pressed up against the wooden walls of the hiding place as well as being entangled between the taller man's own feet.

"Sammy..." a soft sigh escaped the woman's painted lips, "W-wait... we'll be caught..."

"No one will find us, my angel," the music director whispered in her ear before kissing the shell gently, "We're safe here, Susie. No one will disturb us."

Her cream colored fingers delved into Sammy's hair as their lips locked again and again.

Heat rose from the hidden lovers as soft gasps and sighs of pleasure rose from both, mostly from Susie as Sammy pressed against her harder into the wall, his long pianist fingers wrapping around her legs and lifting her up to press against her fully.

Susie let out a soft mewl of approval and wrapped her legs around the slim waist of the conductor, who growled low in his throat at the feel.

"Sammy..."

He silenced her with a kiss so strong it pulled her breath away.

They broke the kiss and Susie couldn't help but slump into Sammy's arms and against the wall as he returned his attention to her throat where he had been occupied only a few minutes ago.

Sammy's soft lips traced Susie's jugular before finding her voice box, kissing and nipping at the skin above it, "Did I ever tell you how much I love your voice?"

Susie shook her head 'no' as Sammy continued onward, "Or how I love the way you laugh, your smile... your song?"

Susie mewled again as Sammy's lips pressed against her ribcage, reaching for her heart through cotton and nearly making her melt in the process.

"Yes... I think I love everything about you, my sweet little angel."

Nimble fingers plucked open her dress shirt, pulling the blouse free of her lithe frame and discarding it to the floor as Sammy continued his worship of her body.

Susie blushed harder as Sammy pressed kisses to her breasts, pulling them free of their restraints as the bralette soon joined the blouse on the floor, his calloused hands rubbing the pale skin and pulling on the peaks gently. The young actress nearly cried out in delight as the music director captured one breast in the warm cavern of his mouth, his hand continuing to rub and stroke the skin of the forgotten one.

Susie's fingers slipped beneath Sammy's shirt, nails scoring his back as he switched breasts. The suspenders suddenly loosened, making the musician pull away for a brief moment to remove the offending garment, pushing it down his shoulders and removing his arms from the restraints they created.

Susie's hands fell to Sammy's chest, her fingers making quick work of the buttons as he had done to hers. Once the shirt fell away, hands fell onto Samuel's chest, mapping their way around.

Not a strong man, but still had the spindly muscles of a man with strength.

Sammy cupped the back of Susie's head gently, pulling her face back to his for more open-mouth kisses. As he occupied her, his other hand dipped downward, tracing her slim stomach to her belly button and lower, barely touching her navel as she gasped in surprise.

He pulled the side zipper down and the fabric released itself from the woman's form, falling to the ground and landing with a soft _plop!_

Susie pulled on Sammy's pants, popping the button out of it's hole, and pulling the zipper down. Sammy pulled away, kicking his shoes off and dropping his remaining clothing to the ground. Susie followed suit, removing the flats, pantyhose, and bikinis from her figure before falling back into Sammy's warm arms.

Hands stroked flesh, stirring a fire in both of the lovers' veins, bodies twitching and shivering in want and anticipation.

Ever the gentleman, Sammy laid out their clothing beneath Susie, keeping her warm and protected from the hard wooden floorboards. His hands delved into her curls again, pulling her face up to meet his as he laid her upon their makeshift bed. Susie's lips parted allowing her maestro's to take hers fully and completely before throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"I can't go slow, Susie Angel," Sammy's words were muffled against her skin as he pressed kisses to her collarbone and lower.

"I don't need slow," Susie's hands gently pulled Samuel's up to look at her flushed face, "I just need you... all of you."

As soon as the words left her lips, the conductor tightened his grip around the actress like a snake with it's prey. And perhaps she was prey... a prey to his love.

Susie squeaked in surprise when Sammy encased himself in her warmth, tears escaping her closed eyes and gracing her lashes and painted cheeks. The musician pulled one hand away from her body to wipe the tears from her cheek, pressing soft and gentle kisses to her closed eyes as he waited for her.

Susie slid her nose against Sammy's, letting him know that she was alright.

He pulled his hips away from hers before slowly sliding them back, over and over.

With each thrust, Susie's soprano voice soared higher and higher, a melody to Sammy's ears as he joined her with the feel of his pleasure. Her nails scored his back, his face pressed into her throat as they rocked against each other, gasping and murmuring.

"S-Sammy..."

"Sweet Susie... my Susie Angel..."

They soon became lost in their own pleasure, nails burying into flesh and floor beneath them, voices entangled like a duet and soaring towards the heavens.

Gasps and sighs followed, kisses pressed against sweating bruised skin.

Susie giggled as Sammy pulled himself out and off of her small frame, not wanting to crush the woman of his dreams. Her pale fingertips traced the small nail bites that marked his sun-kissed skin before pressing her lips against a rather nasty cut from her.

"Sorry."

Sammy turned, his long fingers wrapping around her chin gently, lifting her face to look up into his, eyes locking.

"Nothing to apologize for, my little angel," he kissed her forehead affectionately, "It means that I'm taken. And I wouldn't want anyone else besides you."

Susie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, stealing another kiss before standing.

"We should go... the others would be looking for us."

Samuel groaned, rubbing his nose before reluctantly agreeing.

The secret doors opened, allowing the secret lovers to leave Sammy's secret sanctuary, walking hand in hand.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The two looked from each other to the newcomer who was leaning against the doorframe to the recording room, a cigarette trapped in her left hand.

The tight bun sat on top of the mass of curls that framed the woman's face, her blue eyes watching as if they held the world in their orbs. Her white dress shirt was stained with nearly invisible speckles of ink, as well as her grey pencil skirt. Her legs were crossed, one black heeled foot pressed against the floor to keep her balance while the other rested on the toes of the shoe.

"Sammy chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of head, "How much did you-?"

"I heard everything," the woman smiled, "So much so that I was afraid that someone was dying in there."

"Y-you won't tell anyone?" Susie asked, her lashes fluttering at her coworker, "I don't want Samuel to get into trouble, Em."

"I know, Sue," the assistant winked, "I'd rather not say anything that could jeopardize a beautiful relationship."

The couple turned away from one another, their faces turning crimson as the assistant laughed.

"I came to find you both because Mr. Drew would like to speak to you, Mr. Lawrence, about the music for an upcoming episode and Henry wants to speak to you, Miss Campbell, about another character that he's been looking into."

"Wonderful," Sammy grinned, the blush vanishing from his cheeks, "because, if Henry's going to ask Su-Miss Campbell about who I think he's going to ask her about, I have a perfect idea for the music."

"Oh?" Emily's eyebrow raised, "And what might that be?"

Sammy turned to Susie and kissed her hand before answering, "Secret Heaven."


End file.
